The Answer pt 2
by Canimasian
Summary: What happens when Chat Noir sneaks up behind Marinette, calling her "My Lady"? How will Marinette deal with the confusion that follows? Following the one shot "The Answer".


"I-Is that you, Kitty?"

Marinette was silent. She couldn't believe it. Chat Noir was here to seeher _in school?_ She tried to ignore her racing heart. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Adrien was supposed to be the only one capable of doing that. She's had tiny crushes on other people, rare as they may be. But the heart racing was only reserved for Adrien. Chat was just a friend who made her feel safe and comfortable. Someone she could be silly around and confide in when things looked down. But having him right here with Adrien about to walk in, she felt guilty for no reason and knew Chat wasn't just a friend.

"Wha-what are you d-doing here?" _No_. She can't start stuttering around _Chat_ , not when she was finally able to talk normally around Adrien! But what _was_ he doing here? Was there an akuma attack?

"Please don't be mad, Princess. I know you wanted to keep our identities a secret. But I got excited and wasn't thinking."

So she _didn't_ imagine it. He _did_ call "My Lady". How did he know her secret? She shouldn't have spent so much time with him as Marinette. But why didn't he say anything all those times when they hung out? As Ladybug and Chat Noir. As Marinette and Chat Noir.

"Marinette? Uh…My Lady? Please say something."

Was that why Chat Noir spent so much time with her as Marinette? And to think she genuinely thought he was her friend! But maybe he only wanted to get to her know because of Ladybug? It made her angry. She wanted to turn around and give him a piece of her mind, but she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. A part of her heart was breaking.

"Marinette. I really _am_ sorry. I had no idea. You have every right to be mad. But I would never intentionally do something to hurt our friendship."

And there it was. Marinette. Not Ladybug. She wasn't just Ladybug in his head.

"Marinette? I didn't know you are Ladybug. The thought just popped into my head and I got excited. I wasn't thinking. If you want, I'll pretend like I don't know. And we can pretend this didn't happen?" Silly Kitty. How could they just _pretend_ this didn't happen?

"I…I don't know if that's possible, Kitty." She bit her lip.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. We've dealt with some pretty impossible situations before…"Chat said. Then he softly added, "But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you knew who I am?"

Her stomach flipped over. They had talked about revealing their identities before and agreed to not do it. But now he knew who she was… And she would be lying if she said she never wondered who he might be. She was scared she might not like who she discovers. But she was more scared that knowing his secret identity would change things. He would be more…real. A real boy. And that would make things more complicated with Adrien, who _is_ real. Sure, Adrien didn't know about her love for him. But still.

"I, I don't know Chat. I _want_ to but I'm scared."

"It's OK. I can count to three for you, if that would help."

She nodded.

"One…"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Two…"

She turned around slowly.

"Three."

She held her breath. Marinette felt her bag move. Tikki. "It's OK, Tikki," she said to reassure her kwami. She held her breath and opened her eyes-

" _Adrien?!_ "

Marinette somehow tripped over herself and fell forward.

Adrien caught her and gave her a smile. That sweet Adrien smile that melts her heart.

She took a step back.

 _Adrien_ was Chat Noir? How did she not realize it earlier?

Chat Noir was just as wonderful as Adrien. He was sweet. And compassionate. And saw the best in everyone. Silly and extremely friendly, despite his fame as both a model and a superhero. Not to mention both Adrien and her dependable Kitty were never afraid to address people's problematic actions. Even when they were people they – no, people _he_ -cared about. Like Chloe or even Ladybug. And even then, he did it without humiliating them in front of others.

"So, um…I guess you're disappointed, huh?" Adrien asked, scratching the back of his head.

"N-no. Not course of!" _Great._ She's gone back to stuttering? After all this time? So, she decided to play it safe and firmly shook her head no.

Then Adrien gave her a smile. His Chat Noir smile. The one only meant for her. And, just like that, her nervousness went away. So did the confusion.

So she took a step toward him and kissed his cheek.

"You couldn't ever disappoint me, Kitty."


End file.
